Leonard Snart
For his Earth-X counterpart, see Leo Snart. Leonard "Lenny" Snart (born June 2, 2345-died in the Vanishing Point, 2389), nicknamed Captain Cold (or simply Cold) by Cisco Ramon, was a male Human who was a world-class thief from Central City. He was also the older brother of Lisa Snart and the son of the late Lewis Snart. In 2380, after the appearance of Barry Allen/The Flash, who started endangering his heists with his heroics, Leonard sought to eliminate him. Acquiring the cold gun he had frequent encounters with the Flash, along with his partner Mick Rory/Heat Wave. In 2381, Snart and Barry reached a truce where Barry would let Snart continue his heists, as long as he didn't kill anyone in the process and didn't expose his identity to anyone, and became an occasional ally of his. In early 2389, Snart and Mick were recruited by Rip Hunter into the Legends, a time travelling team of superheroes dedicated to hunting down Vandal Savage and preventing his uprising in 2532. Being considered "supervillains", he and Mick were seen as outcasts. Though both initially joined to exploit the potentials of time travel Snart came to be genuine about the cause, and genuinely befriended the Legends. He also became close with Sara Lance/White Canary and developed a romantic interest in her. However Snart's change of heart led to a falling out between him and Mick. Following Mick's betrayal of the team, allying with time pirates to save himself, Snart was forced to maroon him in time which indirectly led to him becoming Chronos. After talking sense into Mick, they continued the Legends mission together. When the Legends were in danger of being killed by the Time Masters in the Vanishing Point, after learning they were in league with Savage, Snart sacrificed himself to save his friends and destroy the Time Masters, ending their corruption. He also shared a kiss with Sara before he sacrificed himself. Leonard's death was avenged when the Legends finally killed Savage. A year after his death, a younger version of Leonard from 2388, prior to joining the Legends, was pulled from the timeline by Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash and recruited into the Legion of Doom to aid in their quest to retrieve the Spear of Destiny. After Eobard Thawne was erased from existence, Snart was returned back from where he had been plucked from history where Mick then erased his memory to keep his place in time intact. Leonard was later approached by Barry Allen while hunting for Vandal Savage in 1892's Siberia, and brought to 2390 to help him steal an alien power source. After they succeeded, Leonard was brought back to just after he left Siberia and parted ways with his former foe as a friend. Personality Leonard is a ruthless man who has a calm, composed and level-headed demeanor, rarely ever losing his temper or giving into emotions. Although he never finished high school, he is intelligent and patient, staking out a job for months before making his move, emphasizing timing, precision, and minimizing possible leads on him and his activities by refusing to kill unless necessary. He was clever enough to unlock the Montgomery 3000, a 25-ton door that can withstand a 30-megaton nuclear blast, by himself, without any of the three passcodes needed to open it. He was also clever enough to deduce that what stopped his job at the armored car was in fact a man, and that he would need a weapon to halt Barry, choosing the Cold Gun for this very reason. Leonard has, however, begun to revel in his new-found weapon's power, and his battles with the Flash have begun to alter his perceptions of how the job works, transforming from an armed robber into a "supervillain" that would directly challenge the Flash. The change in his demeanor is astounding, as Leonard can be seen acting much more ruthless before meeting the Flash: he killed the man who supplied him the Cold Gun for the sake of convenience, and before that tried to kill Sam Scudder and Rosa Dillon for going against his orders as a crime boss. Despite his unapologetic criminal lifestyle, Leonard sees and declares himself as a man of his word. This is demonstrated further, when he promises to release Cisco if he tells him who the Flash is. Although he does torture Dante to get this information from him, he keeps his word afterwards and lets both Cisco and his brother go. However he doesn't always keep his word when he betrays his alliance with Barry by setting the meta humans free. Leonard simply defends his actions by claiming that he is a criminal that saw an opportunity and used it for his own benefit because that's who he is. Regardless of Leonard's ruthless nature, one of the only things he does care about is his younger sister Lisa, who he has a close relationship with her, despite her immaturity. He severely despises his father Lewis, for what he did to him and his sister; for physically abusing them as children for no apparent reason, he became disgusted when Lewis planted a bomb inside Lisa's head in order to manipulate him into helping him with one of his heists, however, after Barry told him that the bomb was removed from Lisa, without hesitation he killed his father for what he did to his sister. He is also quite prideful; Barry deduced that Snart was going along with his father's plans because Lisa was being threatened because he concluded that Snart would have tried to dig the miniature bomb out of his own head if one was planted in him. A similar case happened while Snart was handcuffed to a wall, he managed to reach his Cold Gun, and when he could not use it while he was restrained, he used his feet to fire the gun and intentionally turn his hand to ice and then proceeded to shatter it against the ground, despite the great pain of it. He still walked out without much grief over his injuries, focusing on escaping and the task of stopping the team from killing Chronos, who was actually Mick Rory. Despite being enemies most of the time, Leonard and Barry seem to possess a mutual respect for each other; although he betrayed him, Leonard saved Barry from certain death at the hands of Jake Simmons. A few months afterwards, his liking of Barry increased to the point he felt genuine remorse after his father apparently shot Barry. Barry also visited Leonard upon the latter's arrest. Leonard even refused to go along with Mark Mardon and James Jesse's plan to kill Barry and instead warned him of what they were up to before departing. Leonard deeply cares about his sister, going as far as working with a man he hates (due to his more moral and honorable ways) in order to keep her safe. All of these qualities have led Barry to believe Leonard has good inside of him and that he'll eventually change his ways (although Leonard jokingly remarks that heroes don't get paid enough). When Barry asks where the other two (Mark and Jesse) are, Snart says "Barry and his friends love to solve a good mystery" and goes to leave. Barry snorts at this and tells Snart that he's there because he (Barry and company) saved Lisa, and Snart doesn't like owing him one; and that's called honor. Snart is quiet for a brief moment before wishing Barry and Iris merry Christmas and leaves. Leonard also possesses a code of honor when it comes to his teammates, shown when he becomes a full-fledged member of Rip Hunter's team after Carter Hall is murdered by Vandal Savage. When he deduces that Hunter wants Sara Lance to kill Martin Stein in order to prevent the devastation of the Cold War in the present time if Stein breaks and agrees to help the Soviets create their own Firestorm, Leonard is against the idea as he doesn't believe in turning on his own team members and manages to talk Sara out of shooting Stein, showing a profound understanding of her nature and drives and expertly employing reverse psychology. Proving himself not a hypocrite, Leonard also refused to kill Jax when he was mutated by Savage into a feral bird-creature, allowing his team to ultimately cure Jax. When he threatened Sara Lance at gunpoint, trying to force her to escape the Vanishing Point on the timeship while abandoning the rest of the team, she stood her ground without fear, knowing that for all his threats, Snart was no longer the cold-blood murderer, but a hero, who'd never kill his teammates. That proved to be true after Snart admitted his bluff and helped Sara with the rescue of their team members captured by the Time Masters. During the rescue they encountered Mick Rory, seemingly brainwashed into being Chronos once again. Snart refused to attack his friend, which was recognized by Rory, who turned on the Time Masters instead. Leonard is incredibly charismatic, maintaining the image of a "lovable rogue", using his charms to get important information, obfuscate his thievery or convince people of his trustworthiness. This way, he gained the trust of Valentina Vostok and Cassandra Savage. Leonard himself was interested in Sara Lance, flirting with her on occasion, drinking and playing cards with her and even apologizing for being "a jerk". However, Sara declined his advances with a smile on her face, saying that he'd need to be a master thief to steal a kiss from her. Despite this, Sara and Leonard kissed at the Vanishing Point, when Leonard decided to sacrifice his life to destroy the Oculus device in Mick Rory's and Ray Palmer's stead. Being prone to controlling or playing others, Leonard absolutely detests the idea of being controlled or manipulated by anyone or anything. He values his free will and the ability to make his own choices and will do anything to hold on to that freedom. This is a trait that is so dominating in his personality that he destroyed the Oculus in the Vanishing Point not just out of compassion for his teammates, but because he wanted to make sure that no one else would be manipulated by the "Time Bastards" as he referred to them. Abilities *'Expert engineer:' While not as proficient as Cisco Ramon or Ray Palmer, Leonard was very skilled in electrical engineering due to his father forcing him to come with him on heists when he was a child. Once Leonard obtained his Cold Gun, he had taken the gun apart and put it back together so many times that memorized how to repair it by hand. Leonard was also capable of updating and adding additional features to his Cold Gun. *'Expert escape artist:' In addition to be able to avoid capture by the authorities, Leonard was also skilled at escaping them after being captured; with Mick Rory noted that they have escaped a few prisons together. Leonard had also demostrated the ability to effortlessly slip out of handcuffs. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant/Brawler:' Despite his composed demeanor, Leonard was a capable unarmed fighter. When taken captive by the mafia, Leonard and Mick quickly broke free from their confinements and killed most of the mobsters with their bare hands. However, between him and Mick, Leonard proved to be the inferior combatant as Mick quickly gained the upperhand and delivered a severe beating to Leonard. *'Expert marksman/Firearms:' While normally preferring to avoid killing when not necessary as not to not sully his plans, Leonard was highly proficient with firearms. Leonard had demonstrated great proficiency with his Cold Gun allowed him effectively hit the Flash while he was running at superhuman speeds and using it for various creative solutions. While in the Old West, Leonard demonstrated to outdraw a gunman with a revolver and a skilled sharpshooter as seen when he used a rifle killed a man with head from a window several buildings away. *'Eidetic memory:' In his nature for preparation, Leonard has repeatedly displayed an unusually adept memory being capable of memorizing the details of every job. *'High-level intellect/Master tactician::' Leonard's most noticeable and dangerous trait was his high intelligence, making him a threat to a meta-human such as the Flash. Despite never graduating from high school, Leonard had repeatedly shown considerable knowledge in subjects such as biology and engineering. Leonard was also able be very persuasive and charming able to seduce Valentina Vostok and able to sway the loyal Cassandra Savage, to turn on her father, Vandal Savage. Leonard also had exceptional instincts that he considered to be almost like a "sixth sense", he was able to tell when something bad was about to happen just through a bad feeling. *'Indomitable Willpower/High tolerance for pain:' While selfish and ruthless by nature, Leonard was capable of great conviction. As when handcuffed to a wall by Chronos, Leonard with almost no hesitation used his Cold Gun on his hand and shattered it to escape; he then immediately sought out the Legends to warn them. *'Master thief:' A career criminal, Leonard was regarded as a master thief who spent months preparing for a job and never giving up until he completed it; in his life Leonard pulled off armored car heists, jewelry theft, and bank robbery with the utmost skill. Leonard was also skilled in the art of pick pocketing able to effortlessly swap specific items for his mission while stealing their wallets at the same time. Equipment *'Cold Gun:' Generating a beam of absolute zero temperature, the weapon freezes whatever it touches and creating solid ice. It can also slow down the motion of fast moving molecules, specifically those of the Flash, retarding his accelerated healing and vastly reducing his speed. It also gives off bright white and blue flashes that the user protects their eyes from with goggles. *'Goggles:' Leonard also wears a pair of blue wraparound goggles, which are designed to protect his eyes from the flashes given off by his Cold Gun. Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Vigilantes Category:Members of Legends Category:Legion of Doom members Category:Time travellers